Endoluminal stents are generally tubular-shaped devices fabricated from implantable biocompatible materials and can function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen. Accordingly, such stents can generally be adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen, such as blood vessel, to maintain the patency of the lumen. For example, the endoluminal stents can be useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels.
Conventionally, the endoluminal stents are formed as various structures. For example, the stent can be formed as coiled stainless steel spring; helical wound spring coil; or as a mesh having a zig-zag patterned mesh; a diamond shaped mesh, or a rectangular shaped mesh, or can be formed as other mesh or non-mesh designs.